A scroll compressor is a certain type of compressor that is used to compress refrigerant for such applications as refrigeration, air conditioning, industrial cooling and freezer applications, and/or other applications where compressed fluid may be used. Such prior scroll compressors are known, for example, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,398,530 to Hasemann; 6,814,551, to Kammhoff et al.; 6,960,070 to Kammhoff et al.; and 7,112,046 to Kammhoff et al., all of which are assigned to a Bitzer entity closely related to the present assignee. As the present disclosure pertains to improvements that can be implemented in these or other scroll compressor designs, the entire disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,398,530; 7,112,046; 6,814,551; and 6,960,070 are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
As is exemplified by these patents, scroll compressors assemblies conventionally include an outer housing having a scroll compressor contained therein. A scroll compressor includes first and second scroll compressor members. A first compressor member is typically arranged stationary and fixed in the outer housing. A second scroll compressor member is movable relative to the first scroll compressor member in order to compress refrigerant between respective scroll ribs which rise above the respective bases and engage in one another. Conventionally the movable scroll compressor member is driven about an orbital path about a central axis for the purposes of compressing refrigerant. An appropriate drive unit, typically an electric motor, is provided usually within the same housing to drive the movable scroll member.
In some scroll compressors, it is known to have axial restraint, whereby the fixed scroll member has a limited range of movement. This can be desirable due to thermal expansion when the temperature of the orbiting scroll and fixed scroll increases causing these components to expand. Examples of an apparatus to control such restraint are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,335, issued to Caillat et al., the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention is directed towards improvements over the state of the art as it relates to the refrigerant flow, filtering, and other features of scroll compressors.